New Life In The Stars
by paintedallup
Summary: Elle/Simon, River, Jayne


"My turn now."

In the second, with blood raining down on us (ready to claim both of us for dead) I knew what I had to do and for the first time in my sorry excuse for a life I was thinking of another rather then me, myself, and I.

"Elle?"

I was heading right toward what haunted our nightmares each night, the things that go bump in the night and love to tear you to pieces (your skin as their reward), not thinking about dying just about saving the man I loved.

(finally one that didn't want to re-break this old heart of mine)

-

"Everyone this here is _Elle Bishop_, and she's joining this bad of misfits as another gun, and trust me this little bitty can sure shoot."

Thanks to a lifetime supply of little Claire's blood (given by choice rather then force) I find myself as far away from my old life and my old mistakes as I ever could be, since I'm now on a space ship of gun men.

(and a pair that doesn't quite belong but complete the pretty quota)

"I call dibs."

The man I spotted as the muscle rather then the brains (Mr. Phd called dibs on that) has apparently never interacted with the opposite sex before (besides knocking them over the head with a club) and each finger is dying to fry him.

('keep it under control Elle, you don't need a gang of gun men after you today')

"Excuse me?"

Most of my problems, that involved blue fingers and serial killer boyfriends, are because of my anger management issues and maybe a tad bit because of my damaged brain, but only a little.

So because of this big thug before me, who was this close to become fried chicken, I was about to bring up my hands and destroy the only chance I have of a normal life, which for be is pretty much typical.

"Jayne, you can't call dibs on her. She's a human bean, a very pretty one, not a piece of meat. Say your sorry right this minute!"

But thanks to Simon Tam I'm way too interested in him, the one that is just my type in every way (brains with a side of '_hell yes'_ pretty), to even give a damn about Jayne Cobb and his sexiest ways,

"You can be telling me what to do, boy! Can he Mal?"

"Well no but just this once I agree with the good doctor, now do it."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Missy, I didn't mean to offend you or nothing like that."

I didn't even think of slipping a little shock in when he shock my hand (leer still very much in place) because the smile I rarely ever used any more, and never thought I would again, is busy spreading thanks to the good doctor.

"It's fine just don't do it again or you'll feel some real fire power."

With every venom filled word I was trying to shoo away any of those pesky little feelings he might have for me (and I might have Simon), but sadly it seemed to do just the opposite.

"I think I love you."

-

"Thank you for that, Mr. Tam, it was very sweet of you."

The moment our little get together was over and done with, leaving both me and Jayne smitten just not with the same people, I used the time before I was put to work to find my way into Simon's work place.

(praying the whole way there that he wouldn't turn out like all the others)

"Call me S-Simon, and it was nothing, Miss Bishop, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

Blushes began to creep on both of our cheeks, this being the first time in years (millions to be correct) since I've felt like this, and I knew right then and there I was going to spend most of my time (besides on some crazy mission) with him in this white room.

(which would put an end to that fear, one that daddy helped along)

"It's Elle to you, Simon, and I think we're going to get along quite well."

Quite well at that times was a major understatement, and it was right about the time our words left up but the blushes stayed in place, we would become so much more then I ever dreamed.

-

A new life in a world I never thought I would get to see, but thanks to sister-dear I'll never get to leave (and thanks to Simon I wouldn't want to), brought me someone that I loved and finally loved me back without murder or heartbreak and I wasn't going to let anyone take that away.

Not even a room full of blood thirsty animals which I, and River miss wonder woman (who thankfully approved of me and Simon, I shutter to think of what would have happened if she hadn't) by my side, ran right into without a drop of fear just Simon on my mind.

(remembering the little things: that cute little smile, the way he makes me feel, and that he kisses better then he flirts)

And with both of combined, the sliver of her blade and the blue of my hands (which they watched like it was the fourth of July), the creatures that we spend nights and days dreading were nothing but dust, very _ugly_ dust.

"Thank god we only have to do the _ass kicking _and not the clean up."

-

"I thanked River of course and now I have to thank you but I feel that isn't enough for what you did for me, Elle."

I could feel River's glace on us which wasn't new but this time I didn't care, and trust me this girl always spies at the very worst times, all I want to do his stay in his arms until the shock of almost losing him finally wears off.

(he's the first to spark a feeling like that in me and I both like it and fear it at the same time)

But I know what could have been doesn't matter now all that matters is that he's here, this time we're doing the patching up and he's trying to direct Jayne through the whole thing (fat chance), and I'll be here with him making sure he doesn't go anywhere.

"Don't say anything then, just kiss me."


End file.
